A Weasley Halloween
by Yarrowdays
Summary: Colin Creevey is thrilled when he gets letter inviting him to the burrow for a costume party, for he knows that his long time crush Ginny Weasley will be there.
1. An Excited Photographer

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reading my fanfiction! This is actually my very first fanfic, so please forgive me if it's not the star quality that you're used to. **

**Disclaimer: So I've been comparing this OC character I made (before the HP books came out) with Colin Creevey and it seems sadly that they are not identical….*sigh* guess I can't claim rights to him! **

**J.K.R owns the world, characters, and pretty much everything in this fanfiction. The only thing I claim the right to is the owl Pips whom I made up for this story. **

**Days until the costume party: Two **

**An Excited Photographer**

The sun was just rising over the tallest spires of Hogwarts when, through an open window, a tawny owl named Pips flew. In his claws he grasped a letter. Swooping down quickly over his master's bed, he let it drop from his claws, and without so much as a hoot, flew back out the window.

Colin Creevey awoke with a yell and slapped a hand over his eye. His blond hair was sticking out at angles and his covers twisted like a tornado around his legs.

"Bloody Hell!" Sitting up and kicking his covers back, Colin glared around the room, looking for the bloke who just poked him in the eye. His moment shifted the letter, which had been lodged in a cover wrinkle, and it fell to the floor with a quiet rustle.

Colin, who was just about to accuse one of his housemates, stopped when the flash of movement caught his eye.

"Hm?" Colin peered over the side of his bed at the letter, reaching down he snatched it up and examined it.

"Burrow" he read quietly, his brow furrowing in thought, now where had he heard that name. Suddenly it hit him.

"Weasley!" Colin tore the letter open excitedly and removed it contents. Unfolding the letter, he read it quickly.

"It's and invitation!" he said gleefully to himself. Across from him one of his housemates piped up curiously.

"Who from?"

Colin grinned and waved the letter like a banner.

"It's from the Weasleys!" He scanned the invitation again.

"For a costume party!"

His housemate snorted.

"And you plan on going?"

Colin lowered the parchment looking confused.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I?"

His housemate rolled his eyes.

"Oh haven't you been listening to the talk? Rumor has it that Potter is dating the Weasley girl, and don't pretend that's not the only reason you're so excited about going."

Colin's face paled.

"N-no…I haven't been listening really."

He looked so heartbroken that his housemate took pity on him and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey maybe I'm wrong okay?"

The look on Colin's face was a doubtful one.

His housemate shrugged.

"Could be just that, a rumor right?"

Colin nodded and tried to look nonchalant, but his insides were churning and he ended up looking pained.

"Yeah maybe."

Colin walked into the Great Hall just a few minutes before breakfast ended. Usually he was there even before the food had appeared on the plates, but today he just couldn't seem to call up his normal energetic attitude. No one noticed him as he sat down and began to pick glumly at his fried potatoes. He didn't even manage to fork up a mouthful before the food disappeared, signaling that the meal was over.

Colin got up slowly from the Gryffindor table and shouldered his book bag, unaware of the light brown eyes that had watched him since he came in. Doesn't matter, he thought as he turned and made his way to the exit. I couldn't eat anyway.

Behind him, the sound of hurried footfalls sounded. Colin moved to the side, expecting whoever it was to run past.

"Colin!"

He glanced over his shoulder and stopped in his tracks. Running towards him, with a worried look on her face was the source of all his heartache.

"Ginny." He turned towards her as she came to a stop beside him, her hands on her hips.

"Colin" she reached up and turned down one side of his collar, Colin swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You didn't eat anything for breakfast." Reaching out she pressed a roll with jelly on it into his hand. Colin looked down as their hands touched, feeling a blush creep up into his cheeks. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Yeah" he shrugged "slept to late."

Ginny narrowed her eyes

"You don't look so great Colin" her hand came up and she pressed it to his forehead.

"Do you feel ill at all?"

Colin could feel his breath hitch in his chest; get it together Creevey he thought, she's taken. He reached up and brushed her hand away gently

"I'm alright Ginny" he shrugged again.

"Just a little tired, you know how those O.W. L. S. get to you."

Ginny nodded slowly and stared at his face.

"Yeah Harry gets the same way, but I don't feel sorry for him, he spends way too much of his time messing around with Cho to really get his homework done." Colin's jaw dropped open as Ginny's words registered in his mind which might have took some explaining, but luckily she chose that moment to look down at his chest.  
"I don't see your camera with you today" she said, her eyes on the place where his old camera usually hung.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without it." Colin took the moment that her eyes were off his face to let his feelings show; a look that suggested Christmas was coming early and he was getting everything he wanted broke out on his face. Harry's with Cho? So the rumor wasn't true! He just managed to compose himself before she looked up again. Ginny nodded to his hand.

"Do you think that roll will be enough to hold you until lunch? If not I've also got an apple in my bag somewhere." She began to open her bag but then stopped when she saw that Colin was shaking his head.

"No that's okay" he patted his stomach

"gorged myself last night so I'm good." Colin grinned, a little of his energetic self coming back and stuffed half the roll in his mouth. Ginny wrinkled her nose and tried to look disgusted.

"Boys are such pigs."

Colin nodded enthusiastically and said around the roll

"And girls are sugar and spice and everything nice how unfair is that?"

Ginny laughed, her brown eyes twinkling in a way that reminded Colin of a certain Headmaster, just then Colin's stomach gave a thunderous growl. Ginny glanced at his stomach with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure you don't want that apple?" She said, pulling it out and waving it enticingly in front of his nose. Colin reached up and took it sheepishly.

"I guess I probably should." He shined it on his shirt and took a bite.

"Come on" Colin hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder and started walking out of the great hall.

"Class is starting soon and I doubt Professor Snape will forgive us from being late on account of a missed breakfast."

Ginny nodded and kept pace beside him.

"Do you think you have the potion figured out yet?"

Colin's scowled in answer and she sighed.

"Let's go through it again."

When Colin walked into the boys dormitory that night he couldn't resist doing a little jig as he threw his bag onto his bed. His housemate, who was already sitting on his own bed with his homework spread out around him, looked up in surprise.

"What's got you so jolly?" He scooped up his papers into an untidy stack and set them on his nightstand. Colin grinned and undid his tie, throwing in on the floor.

"Guess what?" He said whipping off his cloak and tossing it over his shoulder. The cloak's sleeve caught his housemate's stack of papers and they went flying around the room. Scowling, his housemate slid off his bed and began to crawl around on the floor, picking up the now totally disorganized stack of homework.

"What?" He lay down on his stomach and slid under his bed to retrieve his charms paper. Colin's face appeared upside down on the other side of the bed, causing his friend to curse quietly.

"She ISN'T dating Potter!" His housemate sneezed and the parchment flew into Colin's face.

"Well isn't that nice." His housemate reached out and snatched the paper off him, and then began to push himself back out. Colin scrambled up so that he was standing on his housemates bed.

"What's got you so huffy?" Colin watched as housemate frowned at him, brushing the dust bunnies out of his hair where they were trying to nest. They fell to the floor and crawled back under the bed, making little whispering sounds.

"Did you happen to notice that you just knocked my homework all over the tower?" His friend was scowling at him. Colin frowned.

"Oh sorry..." But then his smile came back full force.

"But did you hear what I said? Ginny's not dating Harry! Harry's still going out with Cho Chang!" Colin grinned and jumped off his housemate's bed. His housemate decided that since Colin wasn't paying any attention anyway, there was no reason to be mad at him and let a grin break over his face.

"Well that's brilliant Colin! Looks like you'll have a chance at her after!" Colin blushed.

"Yeah I guess so, that is, if she's willing to let me have a chance with her." Colin looked down at the mess of papers on the floor and bent down to help pick them up.

"Sorry about the mess mate." His housemate shrugged.

"That's alright; at least you're helping me pick it up." They continued with this task in silence for a moment. Colin grabbed the last paper and straightened.

"Do you think she'll, you know, give me a chance?" His housemate straightened up as well and looked him in the eye. Colin looked back, his sky blue eyes filled with hope.

"I don't know mate." His housemate shook his head. Colin's shoulders fell and he stared at the floor. His housemate walked forward.

"But I do know one thing" Colin felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked back up, his messy blond hair falling into his eyes. His friend was looking at him, his face serious.

"She'd be a fool not to."

**A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it! Forgive me if I made a lot of grammar mistakes XP I read it over a few times but I'm bound to have missed one (who knows, I might have even made a mistake in this A/N). So please leave a review and tell me what you think, this is my first fanfiction so all helpful criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks go to my brother who is my beta of sorts :] **


	2. A Knight

**A/N: So far this is my favorite chapter. Writing Ron is so fun! **

**Disclaimer: All rights to all the Harry Potter characters, places and well anything else that has to do with Hp belongs to J.K.R and Warner Bros. **

**Days until the party: One**

**A Knight**

"She'd be a fool not to."

Colin looked up at his housemate to see if he was joking. His brow furrowed when he realized he was not.

"Why?" Colin walked away from his friend to sit on his own bed. He stared at his thin hands as he spoke.

"When she knows that Thomas and Corner both fancy her, why would she even consider me an option?" Colin looked up to see his that his friends face was blank. Colin sighed and leaned back against his pillows.

"She wouldn't." He said quietly and was just closing his eyes when something flew across the room and smacked him in the face.

"Oi!" Colin sat straight up, causing the pillow to slide to the floor. He glared down at it and then looked up to see his housemate looming over him, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"How" he said, reaching out and jabbing Colin in the chest with a finger

"do you think you will ever get the girl you want if you act like this?"

Colin stared at his housemate, baffled.

"I don't know what you-hey!" Colin broke off with a yelp when his friend picked up the fallen pillow and wacked him on the head with it.

"This is what I'm talking about!"

Colin just shook his head, a look of confusion on his pale face. His housemate groaned.

"Colin! You have to show some backbone!" His housemate walked back over to over to his own bed and sat down.

"She's never going to notice you mate, if you don't start making some moves!"

Colin gaped, a look of horror on his face.

"Moves?" His eyes widened as his friend nodded enthusiastically. Colin spluttered.

"I don't bloody know how to make moves!"

His housemate sighed and looked at his hands before answering. Finally he looked up, a grim smile on his face.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to teach you."

It was 2:00pm and the sun was just barely shinning through the clouds overhead. Colin tightened his scarf and trudged after his friends as the made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked in the front, leaving Colin to walk besides his little brother Dennis and also (regretfully) the brawny Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Michael Corner. Neither of them had said a word to each other since they had left the main gate. Save for a brief grunt of 'Mornin" (from Colin) and 'ello' (from Corner). Colin could practically feel the waves of dislike radiating from Corner as they walked. Dennis on the other hand, was oblivious and kept making excited exclamations like; "Wow! Look at the lighting!" or "The angle is perfect!" and snapping pictures with Colin's old camera.

"Are we nearly there?" Colin called up to the group in front of them.

"I think my toes are starting to drop off from the cold!" Really Colin just wanted to be free of Corner's hate waves before they caused his head to explode. Much was it to his relief when Hermione glanced over her shoulder saying

"It's just up there." She pointed with a knit-gloved hand. Colin looked where she directed and saw that she was right. Only a few stores down, was their destination. A wooded sign swung over the shops entrance, the letters clearly visible in festive purple and orange. Colin read:

Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions

And underneath a much smaller sign read:

Costumes; for a limited time only

Colin breathed a sigh of relief when they finally walked through the entrance of the shop. A tiny bell tinkled to announce their arrival. Immediately a woman's voice called from somewhere in the back.

"Be with you in a moment!"

Now that they were inside, Colin happily put some distance between himself and Corner. After stomping on the rug to get the mud off his boots, he made his way to where Ginny was examining a bolt of emerald green cloth. Now's the time Creevey he thought as she flashed a quick smile at him in acknowledgement. Say something! A conversation that he and his housemate had had last night flashed through his mind; his friend had been instructing him on how to 'Get the Girl'.

"Make sure you compliment her once in awhile" he had said, his face serious.

"Girls like it when you notice."

Colin had frowned.

"Uh, kind of things should I…compliment on?"

His friend had held out his fingers, tapping each one as he listed off a few things.

"Anything; their hair, their eyes, their smile, whatever you like really."

Colin coughed and loosened his scarf. He could already feel himself blushing and he hoped that Ginny would just think it was the cold that had turned his cheeks red.

"Uh Ginny?" Colin swallowed as she turned to look at him, her brown eyes curious.

"Yes?"

Colin's eyes scanned her face as he tried to decide what to compliment her on. Finally his gaze settled on her hat. It was tan, with a cute design and bobble at the top.

"That's a really nice hat." He stammered. Colin mentally kicked himself. A nice HAT? What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

Ginny blinked at him and her eyebrows rose.

"Well, thank you." She reached up and patted the bobble on the top.

"I suppose it is nice."

Colin could tell by the look that she gave him, that she knew there was more to that statement then just casual banter. And Colin was afraid she would have said as much had it not so happened that Mme Malkins chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Sorry I took so long!" She apologized as she came out from behind a rack of cloth.

"The cat somehow managed to get his claws into a bolt of fleece." She shook her head causing a fake bat to go flying from her towering up-do. The bat soared across the room and smacked into Potter's glasses, almost knocking them off his face.

Mme Malkins did not notice and continued to chatter on about her kitty.

"The poor dear's claws had gotten stuck and I couldn't leave him until I had him untangled."

Hermione, who had a cat of her own, gasped sympathetically.

"The poor thing!"

Mme; Malkins turned in Hermione's direction and nodded again. Harry, who was standing next to Hermione, kept a wary eye on Mme Malkin's hair, apparently ready to dodge any more projectiles that headed his way.

"Yes I know!" Mme Malkins smiled at Hermione, clearly delighted to have found another cat lover.

"The poor dear was distraught!"

Ron had obviously had enough of this conversation and intervened before it could go any further.

"Yes, that's bloody terrible for the cat and all, but could we please do what we came for?"

Mme Malkins stared at Ron blankly, still clearly lost in thoughts of kitties and cloth. Then her eyes focused.

"Oh!" She smiled, going back into the role of sales person.

"Of course, forgive me young man it's just that your girlfriend there is such a pleasure to talk to!"

Surprisingly, Hermione smiled at the comment and made no move to correct it. Ron on the other hand flushed beet red and opened his mouth his mouth to say something that Colin guessed would probably be like; WHAT NO! SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

He didn't get to hear if he was correct however, for when Ron opened his mouth, Mme Malkins talked right over him.

"So I'm guessing that you're all here to get costumes correct?"

Beside Colin, Ginny nodded.

"Yes" she said, and then corrected herself.

"Well some of us are." She motioned towards Dennis and Hermione.

"They're just along to help."

Mme Malkins nodded and glanced at Hermione.

"And what did you decide to be?"

Hermione blushed.

"A cat actually."

Mme Malkins smiled wide.

"I was a cat for Halloween once, when I was in my third year actually." She stared off into the distance, lost in thought.

A look of annoyance crossed Ron's face and he coughed loudly. Mme Malkins shook her head, looking like she had just come back from a trip down memory lane.

"Sorry dears!" She glanced around and spoke to them all.

"Do any of you have an idea of what you want to be?"

Ron eagerly answered first.

"I want to be the Captain of the Chuddly Canons!"

Mme Malkins frowned at him, clearly not a fan.

"Well if you're sure…"

Ron glared.  
She clapped her hands together.

"Alright then!" Mme Malkins took a notebook out of the front of her dress and began taking notes with a quill that she pulled from her hair. Colin was intrigued and wondered what else she might have crammed into her massive up-do. He became so distracted with the thought that her hair might in fact be a giant bee hive that he failed to notice when Mme Malkins tried to get his attention. It wasn't until Ginny nudged him with her elbow that he realized that they were all waiting for him to say something.

Colin blinked at Mme Malkins and grunted.

"Er, sorry I missed that."

To his surprise, she laughed and gave him a wink.

"Oh that's alright dear!" Her hand came up to pat her bee hive hair.

"I could tell you were admiring my new hairstyle."

Colin nodded.

"Oh yeah, couldn't keep my eyes off it" which was true.

Mme Malkins beamed at him and adjusted a fake spider.

"I'll show you how to do it sometime!"

Colin blanched and behind him Corner snorted.

"Now!" Mme Malkins poised her quill over her notebook.

"What would you like to be?"

Colin's eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't the faintest idea. Glancing around desperately for inspiration, his eyes landed on a fake sword sitting on a shelf not to far away. Grinning, he said confidently.

"Me? I'll be a knight."

**A/N: So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to please leave a review. They mean so much to me. **


	3. Leather Pants and Late Arrivals

**A/N: Phew! I worked on this chapter all day :D Though I think it was worth it. This was really fun to write and I hope you have as much fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: J.K.R owns all rights to Harry Potter characters, worlds, and everything else HP. **

**Days until Party: None**

**Leather Pants and Late Arrivals **

Colin grimaced.

"Oi! I need to breath you know!" He felt his leather shirt relax a little as his housemate loosened the laces in the back. Colin shifted his shoulders a little.

"Yeah that's better." He looked up to see his friends face, grinning at him in the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

His housemate shook his head and went to work on Colin's thin metal chest plate, a smirk on his face.

Colin scowled.

"What?"

His friend didn't answer for a moment, buckling the straps across Colin's back; his friend took a step back to admire his handy work.

"Well…" he reached forward and tightened one of the buckles

"I don't know about you, but to me, this costume seems a little bit to" he paused as if searching for the right word

"revealing" he said finally.

Colin stared at his housemate in disbelief.

"Revealing?"

His housemate nodded.

"Yes, revealing."

Colin turned to face his friend, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The only things showing are my head and my hands!"

Colin watched as his housemate shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't mean revealing like things showing, I mean revealing shape-wise."

Colin looked baffled.

"Shape-wise? What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Looking exasperated, his friend walked forward. Grabbing Colin's shoulders, he turned him so that his back was facing the mirror.

"Now look at the pants."

Colin did. They looked pretty normal to him, just a pair of tight leather pants. He shrugged.

"What about them?"

His friend stared at Colin's reflection.

"You really don't see what I'm seeing?"

Colin shook his head.

"No I don't."

His housemate stared at him, his brow furrowing. Suddenly his face brightened up and he gave Colin a good slap on the back.

"Never mind then!" He plastered a grin on his face.

Colin gave him a weird look and went about tying his boots.

Quietly his friend muttered.

"You've got a secret weapon there Creevey; let's just hope you figure out how to use it!"

It took Colin and his housemate ten minutes to strap on the rest of Colin's gear, and another five to find his sword. After riding it of dust bunnies (it had some how gotten under the bed) Colin slid it into his scabbard. Turning towards his friend, he struck a pose.

"How do I look?"

His housemate grinned.

"Ready to save your damsel!"

Colin blushed lightly.

"Yeah…" he turned and headed down the stairs.

"Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!"

Dinner was just ending when Colin walked into the Great Hall. Trotting past a sniggering Malfoy, Colin took a seat beside his little brother Dennis. Dennis's eyes widened when he saw his older brother's costume.

"Wow Colin! That looks brilliant!"

Colin grinned and then blinked when a flash of light exploded in his face.

"Ugh, Dennis" he reached out and pushed the camera down.

"Now I'm blinded."

Dennis was to busy snapping pictures of other people in their costumes to notice his brother's discomfort.

"Ooooh" He nudged Colin in the ribs with his pointy little elbow, causing Colin to yelp.

"Look at Harry's costume!"

Colin blinked the spots from his eyes and looked where Dennis was pointing excitedly. Sitting between Ron and Hermione was a figure in splendid blue robes. On his head, a matching star-spangled pointy hat perched. But what was most impressive about the costume, was the long, snow white beard that came with it. It looked perfect, cascading down Harry Potter's front to brush the floor. Colin laughed.

"He's going as Merlin!"

Dennis snapped picture after picture of the Boy-Who-Lived, probably using half of his film, and babbling the whole time.

"Wow, Harry Potter's beard is amazing! I wonder how long it took him to grow it?"

Dennis lowered his camera, looking confused.

"I don't remember him having one at all yesterday."

Colin ruffled what hair was sticking out of Dennis's frog suit.

"That's because it's not real Dennis."

Dennis blinked and then he smiled.

"Oh I see! Yes you're probably right."

Colin patted his little brother on the shoulder fondly, and was just about to tell him how great he looked in his frog costume when Dumbledore's voice rang out in the hall.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?"

The Great Hall fell silent as everyone turned towards the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, and please forgive me for not standing, it seems that my costume is not very easy to maneuver in, and I fear that I might go tumbling into you all were I to attempt getting to my feet."

Colin raised his eyebrows and he took in the Headmaster's attire.

Ron, who was sitting not to far away, snorted and said

"Roll into us more likely! Couldn't he have picked something other than a bloody pumpkin? How'd he even get into his seat? And did you see Snape's costume? Never would have took him for a jester kind of guy."

Colin saw Hermione whack Ron with a furry hand.

"Ronald!"

Ron rubbed his arm which was clad in the bright colours of the Chuddly Canons.

"What did you do that for-"

Hermione shushed him.

"Dumbledore's talking!"

Colin turned his gaze back to the Headmaster, who had indeed begun to speak again.

"Now" he said

"As you all know, tonight is Halloween"

Dumbledore paused as a few people cheered.

"Most of you are remaining here at Hogwarts for this Holiday, but for those of you that will be attending parties outside of the school, floo powder travel has been arranged. The Headmaster reached up the reposition his hat (it looked like a bit of pumpkin with a stem coming out of it) which was falling over his eyes and motioned to the far corner.

Everyone turned to look at the fireplace where the flooing would take place, but instead their gazes were drawn to the Great Hall doors. For at the moment when everyone was turning, the doors flew open, admitting a rather flustered looking wizard. The man began to walk briskly up the aisle towards the head eating table, his cloak flapping open as went.

Following closely, his dark eyes darting from side to side like a trapped animal, was the palest man that Colin had ever seen. He walked lower than most people, which was strange for he was quite tall. It was almost like he was crouched, ready to spring at any moment. Dark hair curled to his neck, where it was trapped by a gray ribbon and his gaunt face was full of shadows. He did not smile as he took his place by the disheveled wizard, and Colin noticed that the fists he clenched at his sides shook as though he was starving.

Which he might very well be, Colin though when he heard Hermione whisper

"That man is Sanguini!"

At Ron's blank look she continued.

"He's a vampire, famous for depriving himself of blood."

Beside her Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Sick…"

Colin's attention on the two wavered. His eyes locked on Sanguini. The vampire was gazing down at them in a way that Colin could only describe as hunger. Colin shuddered when their eyes met, it was for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to send chills down his spine, and to insure Colin that this man had no interest in being a vegetarian.

I^I

"I'm terribly sorry Albus!" The disheveled wizard had reached the Head eating table, and he stopped in front of Dumbledore's chair. The man pulled a lacy handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to mop his own forehead.

"The interview with Gilderoy took far longer than I expected." The wizard offered the handkerchief to Sanguini, who wrinkled his nose at it.

"The poor man can't keep his mind in one place for more than a few minutes!"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"No matter Eldred, you're here now."

The man called Eldred nodded largely.

"I did manage to remember that floo powder for you though."

Colin watched as Eldred reached into his robe pocket and brought out a medium sized jar.

"Fresh as I could get it, because we wouldn't want you're dear students using old powder!" The wizard held the jar out to Dumbledore.

"You know how old powder gets glitchy!"

The Headmaster leaned as far as his costume would allow and took the jar.

"Thank you Eldred" Dumbledore motioned towards some seats "dinner's over I'm afraid, but you and Mr. Sanguini are welcome to sit a moment and watch the flooing."

Eldred walked around the table nodding.

"I think I'll do that."

Sanguini made no move to sit, but walked around the back of Eldred's chair. He stood there as if on guard, his gaze locked on the floo powder. And when he spoke, his voice was deep and slightly rasping.

"Where are the…children going?"

His talked barely above a whisper and Colin had to strain to make out the words.

Dumbledore turned to look at the vampire, his eyes sharp and observant.

"To a Halloween party Mr. Sanguini, may I inquire as to why you ask?"

Sanguini only shrugged his eyes on the floor.

"Merely curious Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, his gaze on the vampire intense.

"I see."

Eldred looked between Sanguini and Dumbledore, his eyes wide with worry.

"Albus" he squeaked

"Don't you think that maybe you should start the flooing now? It's getting rather late."

Colin glanced at the huge clock that was mounted on the wall behind the Head eating table. It's not even past 6:00pm yet he thought, amused. And then another thought crossed his mind. The man was probably trying to distract Dumbledore from Sanguini and Colin couldn't blame him; the vampire looked as if he might burst into flames under the intensity of the Headmaster's gaze.

Dumbledore slowly turned his eyes away from Sanguini to look at Eldred and smiled.

"Yes you are quite right Eldred" the Headmaster held out the jar of floo powder.

"If you would Professor Snape."

With a swirl of black robes, and a jangle of bells, Snape was marching down the aisle towards the fireplace.

"Come along Mr. Weasley" he grabbed the back of Ron's robes as he passed, practically hauling him to his feet.

"You and Miss. Granger can show them how it's done."

Hermione jumped up, bringing Harry with her.

"Grab Cho" she said, and propelled him towards the Ravenclaw table, almost causing him to step on his beard, and then she hurried after Ron.

Colin decided to make his way over there himself before Snape had a chance to drag him. Standing, he pulled Dennis with him.

"Let's get in line."

Colin let Dennis walk ahead of him, and followed close behind. As he walked, Colin swore he could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back.

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie finished! So what did you think of Sanguini? Did I make him vampy enough? Leave me some reviews telling me how I'm doing ;D **


	4. HeartBreak

**Heartbreak **

**A/N: So yes, the name of this chappie is well….lame, but I couldn't think of anything else! Please forgive the long wait for this one, but as you can see, this chapter is longer than the rest. **

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns all Hp related stuffs in this story. **

Colin stepped up to the fireplace, his hair blowing back a bit as Ginny and Corner flooed. Colin swore that the Ravenclaw smirked at him before the flames roared up and they both disappeared up the chimney.

"Bloody basterd" Colin muttered, glaring at the place where Corner and Ginny had just stood a moment ago, their hands locked. Behind him Snape droned

"Now it's your turn Mr. Creevey."

Colin stumbled as Snape gave him a push. After a quick glare at his least favorite teacher, Colin turned his attention to his little brother.

"Grab some of that floo powder would you Dennis?"

Dennis nodded eagerly and dipped his hand into the jar, taking out a fistful. Just as he and Colin were about to step into the fireplace, Hermione's cat Crookshanks darted out and under Dennis's feet. Dennis let out a yell and his handful of floo powder went scattering across the hearth. Sighing, Dennis watched the powder drift to the ground.

"I'm sorry Colin…"

Colin shrugged, it was no big deal, there was plenty still for them to floo.

"Its okay buddy, just get another handful."

Dennis nodded, reaching into the jar he scooped out some more and cupped it in his palms protectively. Looking up at Colin he asked

"Ready?"

Colin nodded and gently pushed Dennis into the fireplace

"Let's go"

Stepping in after him, Colin grabbed his little brother's green clad arm.

"Okay, toss the powder down Dennis!"

As soon as the powder hit the stone at their feet, Colin yelled clearly

"the Burrow!"

Green flames leapt up around them and Colin felt his stomach lurch as their feet left the ground. Just before they flew up the chimney, Colin caught a glimpse of Sanguini, his eyes locked on the floo powder that dusted the hearth.

T^T

Colin and Dennis were the last to reach the party, which was already in full swing Colin noted as they stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace and into the living room.

"Whoa!" Colin ducked to avoid a pumpkin that flew his way, and Dennis managed to snap a picture before the thing exploded against the wall.

"Watch it!" Colin looked up to see two brightly clad boys with flame colored hair walking towards him. They had big grins on their faces, and their bright green eyes danced with laughter.

"You almost got squashed there Creevey!" The one that Colin knew was George said

"Get it?" Fred's face was eager

"Squashed!" Both twins busted out laughing at their own joke and Colin had to smile.

"Yeah I get it you two idiots" Colin shook his head, as his comment only made them laugh harder.

"So" Fred said, wiping away a tear

"what do you think of the decorations?" George continued the sentence for his twin.

Colin glanced around and nodded in approval

"Pretty wicked" Colin pointed to a mass of multicoloured paper hanging in the center of the room.

"But what is that supposed to be?"

Fred and George turned simultaneously

"Oh that?" Fred smile crookedly and raised an eyebrow

"That's the piñata" George continued, his facial expression mirroring his twin's exactly

Colin's eyes widened in disbelief

"what happened to it?"

Fred and George glanced at each other

"that Creevey"

"is what happens"

"when you leave Percy alone with the craft kit." Fred and George grinned at Colin

"Not to mention a substantial amount of Fire Whiskey."

Colin's eyes widened, he'd never imagined Percy as the type to get wasted.

"Percy….drinks?"

Fred and George nodded, their faces mock serious.

"ever since he's decided to propose to Penelope."

George shook his head sadly

"poor blokes been a wreck!" Then they shrugged

"Not that we've been helping or anything."

Colin laughed

"Are you two trying to drive him up he wall?"

Fred and George grinned

"Trying" Fred said

"And succeeding!" George nodded

"There's the lover boy now!"

Coming towards them, his horned glasses askew on his bird mask was Percy Weasley. He stopped in front of the twins, a scowl on his pointy face.

"Mum asked me to tell you to please stop blowing up all the pumpkins."

Percy reached up and straightened his glasses.

"And don't call me lover boy!"

The twins exchanged a look before turning back to their brother.

"But Perce!" Fred gasped

"Blowing up pumpkins is only half the fun!"

"And we think that lover boy suits you"

Both twins nodded enthusiastically.

"Because that's what you are!"

Fred and George sang the words

"In loooooooooooove!"

Percy's face had been getting redder and redder as the twins spoke and Colin feared that he would have a tantrum if someone didn't intervene.

"Hey Percy!"

Colin stepped in front of the twins and thrust out his hand, effectively cutting Fred and George out of the conversation.

Percy blinked and stared at Colin's hand, his face still red with anger. Suddenly, the older boy's face relaxed as if he had realized that Colin was trying to save him from the twins.

"Oh! Hello…"

Percy reached out and shook Colin's hand. His fingers were long and thin, but they grasped Colin's with a surprising strength.

"I wasn't aware that Ginny had invited you to the part Mr. Creevey."  
Colin blinked, surprised that Percy knew his name. They had only talked once before, in Colin's first year actually. After it had been announced that Colin would be in Gryffindor, he had gone to sit next to Percy. The older boy had given him a pat on the back and saying

"Let's hope you can live up to your house Mr. Creevey."

Colin pulled his hand out of Percy's and let it rest on the hilt of his sword.

"I didn't know that it was Ginny that sent out the invitations."

Percy nodded; the gesture was almost dangerous as Percy's mask was complete with a long pointy beak. Colin leaned back a little as the thing swung too close to his eye.

"Nice costume you have there."  
Percy smiled and lifted his elbows, admiring his own attire.

"You really think so?"

Behind them, the twins snorted.

"Of course he doesn't!"  
"He's just saying that"

"Because he's too nice to tell you"

Fred and George spoke that last sentence in unison

"That you look like a bloody chicken."

The twins squatted down and flapped their elbows.

"Bawk bawk bawk!"

Colin hurriedly stepped out of the way as Percy, his face red and his wand drawn, flew at the twins.  
"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT!"

Fred and George looked at each other with what Colin could only read as delight on their faces, before they took off flapping their arms as they ran.

Colin watched as they vaulted over a drink table and out the front door with Percy in hot pursuit.

"Wow! Percy looked really angry didn't he Colin?"

Colin glanced down at Dennis.

"Yeah, but he'll get over it."

Colin's stomach rumbled as he caught sight of the pastry in his little brother's hand.  
"Hey Dennis, where did you get that?"

Dennis took another bite of his treat and pointed with his other hand

"Over at that table, they have loads of food here!"

Colin's eyes followed his little brother's finger and his jaw dropped. Standing by the table, her red hair cascading down the back of her emerald green dress, was Ginny.

"Wow…she's beautiful."

Dennis, looking confused, followed Colin's gaze.

"Ah!"

Colin blinked and looked down at his brother. Dennis gave him a wink.

"Well don't just stand there bro! Go and talk to her!"  
Colin's eyes bulged at Dennis.

"Wh-what? NO! And anyway…that's not what I was talking about."

Colin glanced around desperately, his eyes landing on Hermione's cat Crookshanks. The poor thing was looking none to happy in its pink tutu.

"Er…I was talking about the cat."

Dennis blanched

"Tell me you're joking."

Colin sucked in a breath to tell his brother that in fact, he was NOT joking when Ginny glanced his way. Colin swallowed as their eyes met and his words of protest died in his throat.

Dennis gave Colin a slap on the back saying

"Good luck Colin!" before he slipped away to talk to Neville.

Taking a deep breath, Colin straightened his spine and walked over to the snack table. Ginny smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling behind her fox mask.

"What was that all about?"

Colin blinked

"What?"

Ginny looked over his shoulder and nodded

"With Percy and the twins."  
Colin grinned

"Oh that? They were just poking fun at Percy's costume."

Ginny shook her head, a smile on her lips

"They just can't resist bugging him; he's such an easy target."

Colin ran his hand through his messy blond hair nervously

"Hey...Ginny?"  
Colin watched as she grabbed a plate

"Yes?"

Colin bite his lip

"So, Percy said that you sent out the invitations."  
Ginny nodded and leaned past Colin, trying to grab an éclair

"Just the Hogwarts ones"

Reaching out, Colin picked up the treat and handed it to Ginny

"Yeah…well I was wondering"

Ginny, hearing the nervousness in Colin's voice, paused to look up at him

"What is it Colin?"

Colin shrugged, trying to look nonchalant

"I was wondering why you invited me is all."

Ginny turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. She was close enough that Colin could feel her body heat.

"Actually, Ron suggested that I invite you."

Colin's eyebrows shot up

"Really? Why?"

Much to Colin's surprise, Ginny blushed.

"Well…"

She turned away from him shaking her head

"He said something about you fancying me."

Colin's jaw dropped. What! His mind was racing; it really couldn't have been that obvious…could it? Colin realized that Ginny was watching him and composed his face

"Er…wonder where he got that idea."

Colin couldn't see what expression was on Ginny's face, for she had turned away from him again, but he swore her shoulders slumped just a little.

"He comes up with all sorts of really stupid ideas."

Colin cringed; her words were like a slap in the face.

"Yeah" he said bitterly, his chest aching.

"I guess he does."

Colin turned away sharply, missing the look of surprise on Ginny's face. His eyes landed on Corner, who was dressed as a vampire, smirking at him from across the room. Anger blazed in his chest, erasing the pain Ginny's words had caused him and, clenching his fists, Colin pushed through the crowd party goers until he was just inches from the taller boy.

"Think some things funny Corner?" Colin spat the name as if it was a curse.

"Or is your face permanently stuck in the position?" Colin's eyes were blazing and his chest muscles contracted. He was ready to hit this stupid boy, to cause him pain, like the pain he felt right now. Corner's eyes widened at the look on Colin's face and his smirk disappeared for a moment, then it came back full force.

"Why yes I do" the Ravenclaw leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms

"Looks like you just got rejected am I right?" The taller boy grinned exposing his fake vampire fangs

"Hurts don't it? Finally knowing that you never had a chance?"

Colin's jaw clenched and he let his eyes drift to the floor

"Shut up Corner."

But the Ravenclaw just continued as if Colin hadn't spoken

"But really Creevey, you knew it all along"

Colin looked up as the taller boy pushed himself off the wall to stand over him.

"You're a pathetic little worm Creevey, why would she want you; a little boy who has never managed to grow up, you know what said to me yesterday?"

Colin looked up at Corner, eyes wide

The taller boy smirked

"She told me that you acted like you were ten, and that she thinks you're creepy."

Colin shook his head

"That's not true!"

The Ravenclaw laughed

"Really?" He leaned down and whispered

"Then tell me Creevey, what did she just say to you, over at the snack table?"

Ginny's words flashed through Colin's mind again and he winced, his face a mask of pain.

"She told me…that I was a stupid idea."

Corner straightened, a smug look on his face

"You see? Just give her up Creevey, you don't deserve her." Colin didn't even notice as Corner pushed past him, he felt like he was drowning. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes and grimaced. Just like a little boy right Creevey? Swallowing hard he turned around just in time to see Ginny follow a guy dressed like a vampire out the back door.

**A/N: So there you have it, Colin's heart broken, Corner's a jerk, and Percy's a chicken. Hope you liked this one! Please leave me a review, I appreciate them so much :] (I updated this chapter to get ride of most of the typos XP I hate it when I miss them) **


	5. Party Crasher

**Party Crasher **

**A/N: So this is the last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write it, but there's an action scene and a kissing scene in it and I'm not very good at either XD You'll have to tell me how I did :D **

Colin's throat tightened as he watched Ginny, watched her walk out the backdoor after someone who from the back looked a lot like Corner.

Suddenly the air seemed to thicken, and Colin felt like he was suffocating. Everyone was too close, pushing in on him, invading his personal space and adding to the crushing feeling inside him. He had to get out of there. Pushing past countless people, he stumbled to the front door, ripping it open. Freezing air poured in, making people gasp before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Colin's emotions were in turmoil, he was angry that Corner could make him feel so stupid, useless, but he was also filled with a crushing loss. The two emotions battled one another inside him and in the end; the loss came out as the victor. Colin slid to the ground, his back scrapping against the bark of a tree, some of it sprinkling into his hair. Why was he letting this get to him? He'd been insulted before, practically on a daily basis when he was at Hogwarts. Malfoy saw to that. But why then, was this time any different? His subconscious answered for him. Because this time, it was Ginny. Colin cringed internally as he recalled her words at the snack table. Was that all he was, a stupid idea, nothing more? Colin looked at his hands, a sigh building in his chest.

"Help!"

Colin choked; jumping to his feet at the sound of Ginny's pained voice, his head whipping from side to side. The cry ripped through the air again, but this time it was quieter, as if it was being stifled. Eyes wide, Colin began to run. His feet pounding hard against the ground, boots skidding as he flew around the corner of the house at full speed, only to come to an abrupt halt. Colin felt his stomach lurch in horror at what he was seeing.

Ginny's feet were off the ground. Her hair was wild and her brown eyes wide with fear as she kicked savagely at the man holding her. Colin heard the man grunt as her foot connected with his stomach, but that only seemed to make him angry, and he slammed her hard against the side of the house. Ginny's answering cry of pain was enough to jerk Colin out of his shocked state. Realizing he'd left his wand in the common room, Colin whipped out his sword instead.

"HEY!"

The man whirled in response to his voice, and Colin stepped back in shock as the attackers face came into view.

"Sanguini."

Sanguini blinked slowly at Colin, his gaunt face twisted with an expression that Colin couldn't label, until he saw how the vampire was trembling. Hunger, Sanguini was starving, but Colin knew it wasn't food he wanted. The realization of what the vampire had been trying to do made Colin's face twist in disgust. Arm aching with the weight of the weapon in his hand, he leveled his sword at the vampire's chest.

"Let. Her. Go."

Time seemed to slow down as Colin watched Sanguini throw Ginny behind him. She flew a couple yards before she slammed into a tree, and slide to the ground with out a sound.

"GINNY!" Colin tried to rush to her side, but didn't get very far. Sanguini attacked him, slamming into his chest and knocking him to the ground with the force of a speeding bus. The back of Colin's head cracked down hard on the stone path as he hit, and for a moment, he saw stars. Shaking his head to clear it, Colin struggled wildly beneath the vampire that was now pinning him to the ground. He felt the vampire's nails dig into his shoulders, and was glad for the light armor protecting his body. Sanguini crouched over him, one hand pressed against Colin's chest to hold him while the other reached down to grab his hair, yanking on it to pull his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Colin's sight was blurry and he could barely see what he was doing as he brought his sword up with all his might, aiming at Sanguini's temple. The vampire's teeth were just sinking into his skin as the hilt connected. It smashed into Sanguini's temple with a sickening crunch causing the vampire's head to jerk. Colin screamed as the vampire's teeth dragged through his skin, leaving a deep gash. Yelling in pain, Colin twisted his neck to avoid any more damage.

"AHG! Get off me!" Colin bucked under Sanguini, and was surprised when the vampire slid off him onto the ground. Colin's head was pounding, and it took him a moment to realize that Sanguini was no longer moving. Thank Merlin….he thought and let himself go limp against the cold stones beneath him. His neck was burning hot and he could feel a warm wetness trickling down the side, but his head was swimming too much for him to really care. He was just about to let himself slide into unconsciousness when it hit him.

"Ginny!" Colin tried to get to his feet but his head screamed in protest, making his eyes blur and his stomach churn, so he stayed where he was. Turning his head to the side in an effort to see her he groaned.

"Ginny…where are you?" Colin heard a grunt not to far off, and then a female voice whispered.

"Colin?...COLIN!" The sound of pounding feet came his way, and then soft hands were touching his face.

"Oh no…Colin are you okay? HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Colin strained his eyes, trying to make sense of the shapes swimming around in front of him and cringed at her yelling.

"Ugh…yeah I'm okay" he said valiantly, but the affect was rather ruined when suddenly, the pain in his neck intensified, making him moan.

Colin barely felt Ginny's hands as they unbuttoned the top of his shirt, pulling the leather away from the wound on his neck. Cool air touched the gash and Colin heard Ginny gasp.

"No no this is not good."

A feeling of intense cold had started to spread from the wound, and it seemed to Colin that it was reaching, reaching for his heart. Colin knew that when it did finally get there, he would no longer be human, and there was something he desperately wanted to say before that happened.

Colin darted his eyes around until he found a vague reddish blur, reaching out a trembling hand, he felt soft hair brush his fingertips.

"Ginny…."

The blur moved closer, and Colin felt something brush his cheek

"Colin shhh don't talk"

"No" Colin searched with his fingers until he found her face

"I need to tell you something"

Something wet splashed on his face

"Colin please, don't talk like you're about to die, you're not going to die!"

Colin's hand was shaking, and he felt his hand start too slid off of Ginny's cheek, suddenly he felt another hand there, holding it in place. Colin forced the rest of his words out; the cold was numbing his lips, making it hard for him to speak

"I….I want to tell you that… I like you."

Suddenly the cold intensified, rushing into his face and making it rigid. It poured down his neck and into his shoulders and he let out a cry as it touched his heart. He never heard the sound of Ginny's scream as his eyes rolled back in his head, and his world went dark.

T^T

It was all liquid fire, burning in his veins, ripping through his heart. His very soul was on fire and he knew he must be dying. His ears were throbbing from all the voices around him, he couldn't make out what they were saying, but the sounds pounded through his head like a sledge hammer and he screamed before it all faded.

When he opened his eyes, the fire was gone, left in its place was a heat that was much less burning and more like a strong fever. His fingers twitched as he tried to fist his hands, but his body wouldn't obey. The only thing he seemed able to do, was to turn his head from side to side. His eyes widened a bit as he realized he was strapped down. Oh no…I didn't turn did I? The thought was too horrible to bear in silence and he groaned out loud. At the sound of his voice, a shuffling sound came from somewhere near the foot of his bed.

"Colin?"

Colin tried in vain to lift his head, but it seemed that it was stuck to the pillow. Sighing, he spoke instead, his voice coming out hoarse.

"Yeah?"

A gasp came from the same direction as the voice had and suddenly Colin was staring into a pair of light brown eyes.

"Colin!"

Colin felt his heart jump in his chest as he stared back at Ginny Weasley

"Ginny? What's going on…where am I? And why the bloody hell cant I get up?"

Ginny pulled back from him a little, frowning and Colin noticed that she looked exhausted.

"They had to stick you to the bed….you were changing and they were afraid you'd hurt someone, or yourself."

Colin felt the colour drain from his face

"I CHANGED?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized her mistake

"No! No they were able to stop the process."

Colin sighed with relief and closed his eyes

"Good….um" he opened an eye to peek at her

"Can you un-stick me then?"

Ginny's face reddened

"Oh right! Yes of course…" pulling a wand out of her dress, she pointed it at him, muttering a charm.

There was a sucking sound and Colin bounced into the air a bit

"Whoa!" As soon as he landed, he sat up and wriggled his fingers, relishing the freedom of movement

"Yeah that's better, thanks Gin"

Colin looked up from his hands to smile and his breath caught. She was inches from him, staring into his eyes

"Ginny…" he managed to whisper

"W-what are you doing?"

She stared at him for a moment before answering, making him nervous

"Colin" she finally spoke, leaning back a little

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Having Ginny so close was making Colin's stomach flutter, and he barely managed to answer

"I don't know…what did I say last night?" He could honestly not remember a word he had said and was kind of worried it had been something stupid

Ginny's hand reached towards him to hover over the neck of his hospital gown

"You said" she paused and then gently pulled the cloth down; staring at the scar Sanguini had left on his skin

"You said that you liked me"

Colin's heart, which had been pounding as she lightly ran her fingertips over his new scar, suddenly skipped a beat. His eyes widened and he stuttered

"I-I said that?"

Ginny looked away from him, her hand dropping into her lap

"Yes, you did"

Colin wanted desperately to see her face, so that he'd have some idea as to what his answer should be. Swallowing hard, he decided on the truth. Why not now Creevey? There's never going to be a right time. This time his voice came out strong

"Yes, I meant it."

The silence that followed made his heart sink, and he was just considering crawling under his covers when she turned spun towards him, her eyes bright

"Colin, me too, I mean I like you too!"

Colin's mouth fell open and he stared at her, shocked.

"You do?"

Ginny smiled crookedly, an eye brow going up

"Yes Colin, I do"

Colin felt his heart jump and without thinking, he lurched forward, kissing her clumsily on the lips. At first he got no reaction, and then he gasped, she was kissing him back, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, her lips moving against his slowly as she did so.

Colin reacted as best he could, kissing nervously and a bit sloppily as this was his first time and he really had no idea what he was doing. He was just getting the hang of it when the doors to his room whipped open.

"Colin Creevey! What do you think you are doing?"

**A/N: So that's it! Did you like it? Let me know :] I was thinking of writing an epilogue, but I don't know…do you guys want one? Do you think it needs one? Tell me what you think! Oh and don't be afraid to mention any typos, I'm trying to weed them out XD **


End file.
